The present invention relates to a spring-pressure connector for electric conductors having a clamp body and an associated movable spring that can be activated.
It is known to mount the conductor-clamping springs that secure the conductors essentially immovably in spring-pressure connector terminals for electric conductors on a clamp body in the form of a cage that is in one piece with the current-conducting part. Once the clamp connection has been established, it can either be released with separate activating elements mounted in the terminal housing as shown in German OS No. 2 730 680 or the housing has recesses facing toward the clamping position for the introduction of an activating tool like a screwdriver as shown in German OS No. 2 724 354. Both types necessitate space for the activating elements that will not be available when such connectors are to be employed for multiple-pole, multiple-row connector strips or similar devices.
A spring-pressure connector terminal in which the spring is mounted in such a way as to rotate with respect to the clamp cage to release the connection to a conductor is also known from German OS No. 2 503 091. The spring is rotated into and locked in its contact position after the conductor has been introduced. The assembly and activation of a spring of this type necessitate quite a bit of space.